


Nieces and Nephews (One at a Time)

by Neva_Borne



Series: Zutara Drabble December [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Sukka, Tears, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Zutara, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: Katara has something to tell Zuko.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035657
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Nieces and Nephews (One at a Time)

Sokka and Suki’s two children, Yue and Koda,  _ loved  _ spending time with their uncle Zuko, and Zuko doted on them accordingly. He could be seen carrying them on his shoulders around the palace, even the streets of Caldera City, lighting little sparks in his hands as they watched, wide-eyed as it danced in his palm.

With the war over, Sokka and Suki had wasted no time on getting married and starting their family. They knew all too well how quickly things can go wrong, and nobody judged them for it.

Plus, it gave Katara and Zuko a little taste of their future, since Sokka and Suki seemed to visit far more often now they had kids to entertain constantly. 

“One at a time, one at a time!” Zuko cried out, as both Yue and Koda launched themselves at him, tackling him to the ground.

Katara covered her mouth with her hand and laughed, meeting Zuko’s slightly distraught gaze as the two toddlers crawled all over him now that they had knocked him to the floor.

They had been married a year now, having finally convinced the Fire Sages that Katara was not going anywhere after only two years of fighting with them. 

“Children!” Suki called from outside the room, exasperatedly. “Leave Zuko alone for a few minutes, won’t you?”

The two fiends laughed as they scrambled out of the room and Katara saw Suki mouthing an apology that she promptly waved off.

“Little monsters,” Zuko grumbled goodnaturedly, standing up with a few exaggerated moans. 

“You still want one?” Katara asked, fixing her face into an innocent expression.

Zuko sat down, chuckling. “Of course,” he said, fixing his golden eyes on her. “Maybe then those two will play with the kid and not me.”

She grinned, feeling the swirl of excitement in her stomach once again. “Good.”

Zuko stilled, then narrowed his eyes at her. “Good?” He questioned, voice slow. “You usually go on for ages when you bring up having kids, but all you can say now is ‘good’?”

Her grin widened as her cheeks flushed. “I’m just glad you’re still on board.” A pause as she took a breath, steeling herself. “Because I’m pregnant.”

There was a split second where the silence was so absolute she could have heard even Aang’s featherlight footsteps, and then Zuko’s arms were around her and he was swinging her around in a wild embrace, laughing into her ear.

When he finally put her down, he didn’t release her, just held her and cried - she always knew when he cried - and mumbled words she couldn’t hear.

But he was happy, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
